


Wildcard

by PageofD



Category: The Penumbra Podcast
Genre: Elevator Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-30 04:07:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8517901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PageofD/pseuds/PageofD
Summary: The air was thick with smoke, with perfumes, with heat from the sheer amount of people packed into the room as Juno sauntered through it, drawing gazes from everyone as he passed. Men with their ‘lucky charms’ hanging over their shoulders, watched hungrily he sashayed past, his hips swinging with a calculated grace, making his dress ride up just enough to give a teasing glance of his garters as he passed, making mouths water and hearts thud unevenly. The men wanted him and the women? The women were envious, all of them having been in here long enough that their hair was just starting to look frazzled, their make up running and smeared under their eyes, glaring at him as Juno passed, his smokey eyeliner on point and cherry red lipstick, a colour he hated but Nureyev had insisted on, not an inch out of line.--Just like every good smutfic, there's poker, someone's wearing a dress and they get dirty in an elevator, right?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Yes so, this is my first Penumbra fic, and Of Course It Would Be Smut.  
> Who Am I Kidding?
> 
> anyway this basically came around because i heard [this song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ux9vr4xfWj4) and just thought it was perfectly fitting for these two?? And I kinda couldn't resist.  
> So enjoy.

The air was thick with smoke, with perfumes, with heat from the sheer amount of people packed into the room as Juno sauntered through it, drawing gazes from everyone as he passed. Men with their ‘lucky charms’ hanging over their shoulders, watched hungrily he sashayed past, his hips swinging with a calculated grace, making his dress ride up just enough to give a teasing glance of his garters as he passed, making mouths water and hearts thud unevenly. The men wanted him and the women? The women were envious, all of them having been in here long enough that their hair was just starting to look frazzled, their make up running and smeared under their eyes, glaring at him as Juno passed, his smokey eyeliner on point and cherry red lipstick, a colour he hated but Nureyev had insisted on, not an inch out of line.

Juno smirked, another calculated action as he scanned the crowd, looking for Nureyev’s head at one of the poker tables. As he searched, brushing teasing fingers against hunched shoulders as he passed, Juno chewed on his lip delicately, his brow furrowing as he failed to find Nureyev, still weaving through the tables and thankful for his 3-inch heels, and the fact that they meant he didn’t have to stretch to see over the heads of the people crowding around some of the tables, cheering and booing as the games were played, and the players with them. 

Half the men in this casino were cheating, and the other half were losing, a fact that didn’t go unnoticed by many though no one was able to do anything to change it, other than bring their own ‘lucky charms’ to help them to victory. 

Finally, through a gap in the crowd, tucked into a back corner at a table with three bitter-looking men and a dealer, Juno found Nureyev, the sight of his dark hair and delicate cheekbones sending a wave of relief through Juno, as well as settling a knot into his stomach and a deeper furrow into his brow.

Juno paused, taking a moment to compose his poker face, hiding any trace that he was ever concerned for Nureyev behind a professionally sultry mask. He fluffed his hair where it curled against his cheeks and sauntered over, adding an extra hip swing as he approached the table, drawing the attention of everyone but Nureyev, the bitter expressions shifting into surprise, suspicion and then cockiness, the always-hated ‘I know you want me’ look that Juno saw far too often. 

Juno winked at the men, walking up with a security he definitely didn’t feel and draping himself against Nureyev’s side, pressing bright red lips to his cheek with an obnoxious smack, all the while side-eyeing the men across the table, giving them the kind of look that told them he would  _ never _ take them, no matter what they offered for his time. 

“About time, darling,” Nureyev drawled, looking to Juno and smirking, raising an eyebrow in a wordless question that Juno knew wouldn’t be as impudent as it seemed, were Nureyev able to freely ask him. “I was starting to worry you got lost.” Nureyev hooked a hand around Juno’s thigh, a gesture of possession designed for the men across the table to see and having the added side-effect of making Juno gasp as a wave of heat passed through him.

“You know how these places are,” Juno said, giggling and breathless for two different reasons. “The bathrooms practically take an eon to navigate.” He leaned his hip against Nureyev’s, pressing his face into the thief’s neck and growling lowly so only he could hear. “What the hell are you doing, you were supposed to wait for me.”

“I suppose they are.” Nureyev said, smiling as though he hadn’t heard Juno though the detective  _ knew _ he did. “Shall we continue, gentlemen?”

The three men grunted in affirmation, all back to bitter-looking poker faces now they knew Juno was with Nureyev.

The dealer gathered their cards and started shuffling the deck, combining a standard riffle-shuffle with all other kinds of fancy moves, designed just to show off. 

Juno frowned, nuzzling against Nureyev’s neck to hide the expression as he thought. There was no need for the elaborate motion, no one was doubting the dealer’s skill so why bother showing off? Juno sucked a gentle mark onto the joint of Nureyev’s jaw, a cover as to why he was tucked away there for so long, before surfacing, flicking his hair out of his face and settling in to play the long role of ‘bored partner’.

It only took a few rounds for Juno to catch on, leaning in to press a series of teasing kisses to Nureyev’s jaw as he passed the information on, the dealer was in on it too, but he was being more subtle about it than the other three wanted him to be.

After that it was only a little longer before Nureyev could prove it and start a hissed business transaction, accusing the men of wasting his time and refusing to leave until they set up a time for them to meet with their boss. 

And then they were done, leaving with Nureyev’s arm holding Juno around the waist and Juno playing up his role, rubbing against Nureyev like a cat as they passed all the tables again, making their way to the elevator and ignoring all the hungry gazes on them.

The elevator was there as soon as the call button was pressed, the doors sliding open with a ding and welcoming the pair, still wrapped in each other as they stepped in, Nureyev pressing the button for their floor on the way past before pushing Juno to the back of the elevator, pinning the detective with hands on his hips and a leg sliding between his, not pressing up yet, but threatening to.

“What the  _ hell are you doing? _ ” Juno hissed lowly, getting ready to push Nureyev away as the elevator started moving upwards.

“There are still people watching us, Juno darling.” Nureyev muttered, meeting Juno’s eyes with his own dark gaze as he skimmed his lips over Juno’s cheek and along his jaw. “We need to keep this up until we’re sure we’re not being observed.” He finished, skimming his hands down to cup Juno’s thighs, fingers edging just under his dress, and muffling the detective’s gasp with his lips, soft as ever and just as perfect as Juno remembered them.

Juno shook, his hands trembling as he raised them to grab Nureyev’s shoulders, his knees wobbling and threatening to drop him as Nureyev licked at his lips, coaxing them open slowly and gently, making Juno moan, high and breathless as he jerked his mouth away from Nureyev’s.

Nureyev, for his credit, didn’t skip a beat, just moved on downwards and started kissing and sucking at Juno’s neck, leaving smears of red across the detective’s skin as he went, as Juno panted and breathed, tugging at Nureyev’s hair and trying to stay upright as the thief sucked a dark mark against Juno’s collarbone.

The elevator doors dinged open, going entirely unnoticed by the pair, Juno panting hotly into the air as his hands scrabbled for purchase against Nureyev’s shoulders, in his hair, the detective feeling like his world was tipping, like he was losing his grip on the surface of Mars at the feeling of Nureyev’s lips on him, nipping and sucking and his tongue darting out in little licks against Juno’s skin.

The elevator dinged again, the doors sliding shut and leaving Juno and Nureyev inside, wrapped up in each other and well past just playing roles. Nureyev dragged his lips back up to Juno’s, murmuring the detective’s name against them as he caught them in a kiss, smearing more lipstick across his own mouth as he slid his hands around to cup Juno’s ass, guiding the detective’s hips forwards into a slow grind against his leg as the elevator started moving again.

Juno gasped and jerked his hips forwards, tugging sharply at Nureyev’s hair and feeling a thrill go through him as the thief moaned, low and delicious. Juno drank the sound down, pressing closer to Nureyev and dragging his tongue over the thief’s teeth while his hips rocked forwards, chasing the friction of Nureyev’s leg and the heat that came with it.

“Nureyev, _Peter_ _shit.”_ Juno hissed against Nureyev’s lips, biting at the thief’s bottom lip as he rutted his hips forwards, hands dragging down Nureyev’s back to keep him close, keep him from pulling away as Juno chased his orgasm, huffing and moaning against Nureyev’s lips as the thief held him close, kissing when Juno was responding and just catching his noises when he wasn’t, when he was panting and cursing, shuddering against Nureyev and collapsing forwards against his chest.

“Well, Juno,” Nureyev started, a grin spreading across his face as he looked at the detective slumped in his arms.

“Don’t say  _ anything _ , Nureyev.” Juno hissed, glaring weakly at Nureyev and pushing out of the thief’s arms, wobbling on his heels as his knees shook.

“But Juno, darling-”

“Shut it.” Juno growled, tipping his head backwards and shaking his hair out of his face as he regained his breath.

“You look radiant.” Nureyev blurted, smiling and making a zipping motion over his lips as Juno glared at him.

“...thanks.” The detective muttered, looking away in an attempt to hide the flush of his cheeks by watching the floor numbers tick… downwards? “Nureyev, why are we going back down?”

Nureyev blinked in vague surprise at the floor count, shrugging and sighing as Juno looked at him expectantly.

“I would guess that we hit our floor at some point while we were, ahem,  _ distracted _ .” Nureyev hummed, tucking his hands into his pockets and rocking back on his heels. “I suppose we’ll just have to wait and ride it back up.” He added, side-eying Juno with a smirk. 

“Great.  _ Fantastic.” _ Juno huffed, jabbing the button for their floor again and crossing his arms, fixing a glare on Nureyev. “I hope you know this is all your fault.”

“Of course, Juno love. But I also know a great way to pass the time, if you’re  _ up for it _ .” Nureyev chuckled lowly, dodging Juno’s hand as it darted out to swat at him.

“I swear to God, Nureyev. I’m going to lock you out.” Juno growled, turning his back to Nureyev.

“I should hope you know I’m a better thief than to be stopped by a hotel room door.” Nureyev pouted, sliding across to press his hand to Juno’s back.

“It’s the intentions behind it that count, not whether it actually works.” Juno insisted, not shrugging off Nureyev’s hand, but not quite accepting it either. Nureyev chuckled again, ducking his head to press a kiss to Juno’s bare shoulder.

“Whatever you say darling, whatever you say.”

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoyed this? leave a comment or a kudos  
> or hey come check me out on [tumblr](http://lonelyboyinthelab.tumblr.com).  
> And Hey  
> Thanks.


End file.
